Secrets
by MisunderstoodSociopath
Summary: Sherlock is reunited with his cousin, Kate. Revised version of Sherlock's Dilemma. Rated K for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope school's going well(like it ever would). So instead of updating Avengers: The Girl Who Saved the World, I decided to post a new story! *this is the part where you applaud* I wrote this a long time ago so there's going to have to be a lot of editing so please put up with my grammar issues. Also, this is kinda sorta an updated version of Sherlock's Dilemma, except without Psych. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nearly nothing.**

Chapter 1

"John, wake up!"

_What is it this time? _John thought. He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to block out Sherlock's voice. "What is it, Sherlock?"

"Up. Now." Sherlock said, pulling the sheets off of John's bed.

"Oi!" John exclaimed, sitting up. "Sherlock..."

Sherlock began to rifle through John's closet, throwing random clothes at John. "Get up!" He shouted when he saw that John was still in bed.

John glanced at the clock. "Sherlock, it's three in the morning!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, now get dressed!" Sherlock said, shoving a pair of trousers in John's face.

"Why?" John asked, pulling the trousers on over his boxers. He had learned not to be embarrassed when Sherlock saw him in his pants.

"We've got a case." Sherlock said, staring at John as he found his belt and looped it through the loops.

_Lestrade... I'm gonna bloody kill him. _John sighed. Is this what his life had come to? "At three in the morning?"

"Yes. Now come on." Sherlock grabbed John's arm, leading him out of his room.

"Wait!" John exclaimed, ripping his arm from Sherlock's grasp. "I haven't even got a proper shirt on!"

Sherlock examined John's day old white undershirt. "That will suffice. You can hardly see the tea stain." Sherlock turned and walked down the stairs to the door.

John sighed and walked after him, grabbing his black leather jacket off the hook.

Sherlock stepped out the door, John right behind him. The street was deserted, not even a taxi was in sight. Sherlock walked up to the curb and stood there, waiting patiently for a car to drive by.

John almost blew a fuse. "Sherlock, there's not gonna be any cabs out! It's three a.m., what do you expect, a whole line of cabbies just waiting outside the door?"

Sherlock looked at John with his clear blue eyes. "You're right, we'll have to walk. You need the exercise anyway, I think Mrs. Hudson's biscuits are finally getting to you." Then he turned around and walked away.

_Damn it, Sherlock. _John thought as he ran after him.

Sherlock and John walked for exactly 17 minutes and 23 seconds until they reached 351 Cumberland Avenue.

**A/N: I have never been to London, so I don't know if there really is a Cumberland Avenue and if it's 17.23 minutes away from Baker Street (which probably doesn't exist either) so don't judge!**

Sargent Donovan stood outside the door, talking into her radio. "Hello, freak." She said when she saw Sherlock and John.

"Not now, Sally." Sherlock said. "Just let us in."

Sally sighed and pressed the call button on her radio. "Freak's here." she said.

"Good, let him in." Lestrade's voice crackled over the radio.

Sally lifted the caution tape over the door, and Sherlock stepped inside. John was right behind him.

_A small flat, not very expensive. owner's a girl judging by the purple lilac on the table... probably a college student because any self respecting person wouldn't but this flat if they didn't have to. That also means that the parents wanted her out, wouldn't even offer her a place to stay when she was low on money. _

Sherlock walked into the small living room. _An old couch, antique coffee table. Just stuff from a thrift store._ That confirmed Sherlock's theory. He saw Lestrade watching him from the corner of the room, where they had set up a table for body suits and gloves. Lestrade wordlessly handed him a pair of gloves, knowing that he wouldn't put on a body suit. John grabbed a body suit, pulling it on over his trousers. "We're upstairs, right?" Sherlock asked.

"Mmm." Lestrade said, nodding.

Sherlock turned to go, but he ran full on into someone. "Oof!" They both shouted, grabbing their heads. "Watch where you're walking!" Sherlock said, looking at the person who he had run into. He stopped. "Katelyn."

Kate looked up, hearing her cousin's voice. "Sherlock?"

**A/N: Exciting, right? Please review if you liked it! It really helps me write more often... hint hint, if you want me to upload, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****HAPPINESS! IzzyPure: YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER! YEAH! Dude you do not know how happy I am right now thank you soooooooooooo much! Your review was so beautiful, there are no words to express it. You a get a warm gooey s'more. You made me happy enough to post a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kate. And the plot. Dats it.**

**Chapter 2**

John stared at the tall, dark haired girl for a moment. Then he thought, _good God she's hot. _With long, black, curly hair and icy blue eyes, she almost like and exact replica of Sherlock. Only not... A guy.

"Whatever your thinking about, John, stop." Sherlock said, barely even turning his head.

"Are you two...related?" John asked, quizzically raising an eyebrow at Sherlock, who still had his back turned to him.

"Cousins..." Kate sighed. She had a slight British accent, but it was covered up by her American accent. She surveyed Sherlock for a moment. "I didn't know you had gotten into the detective business."

"That's what happens when you go overseas, isn't it? You stop getting the British paper and start getting the American one?" Sherlock looked anxious. He kept on twisting his gloves in his hand and rolling on the balls of his feet. He didn't notice it though. He only had his mind on one thing: _She must not know my secret._

Kate looked at him. "God, Sherlock, just go."

Sherlock dashed around her and thudded up the stairs, glad to escape the awkward moment.

"He's like an overgrown child." Kate shook her head, watching him go. She looked to John and Lestrade. "Anyway, which one of you is Detective Inspector Lestrade?"

Lestrade stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Just Greg is fine."

Kate shook it. In a matter of seconds, she determined that he had just had a falling out with his wife...not for the first time. Mostly happy with his job, but always gets agitated around Sherlock. And he had just gotten a new kitten. "First time pet owner?"

Lestrade's eyes widened. "Oh dear God, please don't tell me-"

"-You've got cat litter on your trousers." Kate stated.

Lestrade looked down at his new pair of slacks. Sure enough, there was cat litter from Mitten's litter box, along with a brown stain. Lestrade sighed.

"So you're just like him?" John asked. He had to admit he was disappointed. He was hoping she would be Sherlock, just without the smarty pants attitude.

"Oh, dear God, no." Kate laughed. "Just a lucky guess." Of course it was a lie, but she sensed the other man's disappointment. She turned to him. "And you must be John."

"Yeah..." John said, stepping forward to shake her hand as well. "I thought you said That you didn't know Sherlock had become a detective? How else would you know me?"

Kate smiled. "That was just to annoy him. I've been reading all about your cases. Brilliant work, the both of you."

John flushed a bit and grinned. "It's mostly him."

"Isn't it always?" Kate sighed. "Now, are we going upstairs or what?" She turned around and ran up the stairs.

Lestrade shook his head. "She's a piece of work."

Kate poked her head back down the stairs. "I heard that, Greg."

John smiled. This was going to be he start of something new.

•••••

_Sherlock would be mortified. He'd probably kill me. __They mustn't find out. They just can't._

___•••••_

_If they ever find out what I can do... what would happen? They'd probably lock me up. They can't know. Any of them._

_•••••_

_They're all so stupid. It's completely obvious. To me at least. I must conceal myself better. They will soon find out, but they can't. Everything depends on it._

_•••••_

_No one can know it. I'd probably lose my job. Dear God, have I gotten myself into? _

**A/N: I leave you with a puzzle. If you can figure out who's secret these are, I will post a new chapter. I will also post a new chapter if I get 2 reviews of any kind. But until then, you'll just have to wait. Happy Reading, and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.**


End file.
